Foley, Foaly
by 5337281
Summary: Can't really be a very common name, can it? Oneshot, crack. 3rd Catagory: Cartoons Danny Phantom In Dedication of IceZephyr


_Fryer-Tuck has logged in. _

Foaly really shouldn't be concerning himself with mud man technology, let alone games, but he had been monitoring a few mud men who seemed to have a 'knack' for technology—seeing if they might pose the threat of turning into another Artemis. He shivered. Another Artemis. On the way, he had found this computer game. _Doomed, _they called it. It was highly addictive, and also something else one of the mud men he was monitoring, well, two of them, played.

Plus, sweet revenge was necessary. Not only did this kid have his name (or at least a different spelling of the same name), he also had tried to claim his title as 'king of technology', something he didn't even like Opal (real competition) trying to do. Really, it was not right. Mud man or not, this _Tucker _Foley should know better. And he was about to teach him a lesson.

Plus, it didn't help that he had spelled his screen name the perfect way to incite this mud man to play.

-:-

Meanwhile, in Amity Park, Tucker was getting increasingly frustrated with his game. Of all the times for someone to pick a fight with him! He was almost level 100, just a bit more playing… until the experience points lost from his unexpected death set him back another few days of playing. Growling at his computer screen, he wondered who would dare to mess with the great Fryer-Tuck.

_Foley-Centaur. _Really? He thought he had the right to claim his name? _Though, _Tucker thought, _The 'Centaur' part really was unnecessary. _

Whatever. Didn't matter now. He was going to crush this _Centaur _guy and win back his title of "Best of _Doomed"_. Just watch. Tucker typed in a few words before beginning the attack, and with a grin started to win his title back.

-:-

_Fryer-Tuck: You got an issue with me?! Eat this. _

That mud man was so going to pay. It was all out war. "D'Arvit." He muttered as he realized he might be in for a long and tedious rivalry that might get him in trouble with Root and take some time away from his work, if he wanted to win. Oh well.

_Let's see who can really be "Best of _Doomed."

-:-

This… really was funny. Seeing the top two of the "Best of _Doomed" _list deck it out like this was life and death. Richie hadn't found as much interest in _Doomed _as these two obviously had, and between hanging out with Virgil, and all the Static stuff, he hadn't had time, but he still logged on occasionally to check on things. He was also still in the rankings, albeit 3rd, instead of his customary position of 1st.

_Foley-Centaur: You don't have a right to the Foaly name!_

_Foley-Centaur: *Foley_

It was the recent in a long line of insults thrown back and forth at each other between the top two. They had been in and out of town, dying left and right and yet were still coming up against each other, daring the other to log out first. What was funnier, or, funny at least in a strange way, was that both of them were named Foley (…or Foaly, by the last typo).

His last name was also Foley. Who would have thought?

Maybe it was something about the name, or maybe some long lost relatives with the 'Foley genes'.

Either way… he had gotten to 1st on the list long ago, before either of these 'Foley's had started playing. Now was time to take back his place. Clicking on _Fryer-Tuck, _he moved his character into position. Soon, _Foley-Centaur _was close enough for him to get both of them in one shot.

-:-

"DEAD? How did I die this time!?" Tucker slammed his hand down on his computer desk, and then actually registered what else was on the screen. The other Foley was dead, too. And in his chat box, the words "_Killed by_ _Foley-Centaur" _didn't appear. Instead, it said "_Killed by_ _RichieF." _As both he and his opponent lay there dead, a message popped up on the screen.

_RichieF: I'm the real Foley, don't you forget it. _

-:- -:- -:- -:-

_Dedicated to my great friend IceZephyr who I will sing her name to the heavens in hopes of getting her to come and oneshot me sometime. Lmao. From PWI. =)_

_Anyways, drabble, crack, don't even ask how they are all in the same universe without "**WARNING: MAGIC, CODE RAINBOW**" going off in the fairy HQ. I would also like to thank xwhisper for this. =) Dunno why. _

_Annnyways, HAPPY 6 MONTH EARLY BIRTHDAY, ICE. _

_~iDaun ftw. Pwn._


End file.
